Team Zabuza
by MikazukiNara
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki ran away from Konoha when she was four years old and a year later, she was found by Zabuza Momochi, Haku Yuki, and Kimimaro Kaguya.
1. Chapter 1

A man and two boys walk down an empty street in a quiet town. A redheaded girl watches the trio from an alleyway. The shorter boy notices her and smiles at her. The girl shrinks away slightly and her stomach growls. The boy pulls a piece of bread out of his bag and holds it out to her. The man and the other boy watch silently. The girl takes a small step forward and snatches the bread out of the boy's hand, then retreats. The man reaches down and lifts the girl up by the back of her shirt.

"What's an Uzumaki child doing in this tiny village?"

"Let me go or I'll bite you, dattebayo!"

The man smirks at the little girl, then starts walking toward the inn where the trio is staying. The girl tries to free herself, but the man stops her by shaking her roughly.

"Stop struggling. You're coming with us. You'll get clean clothes, hot food, and a decent place to sleep at night."

The girl stops struggling and stares at the man with a wary look in her eyes.

"What's the catch? There's always a catch, dattebayo."

The man smiles and nods approvingly at the girl's question.

"The catch is that I train you to fight and you do everything I say or I throw you back out on the streets to starve."

The girl pauses for a moment to consider his offer, then she nods.

"Deal."

"Good. Now, what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruko."

"I'm Momochi Zabuza, the boy who fed you is Yuki Haku, and the other one is Kaguya Kimimaro."

Naruko nods and Zabuza enters the inn where he and the boys have been staying. He sets Naruko down and heads for the stairs. Naruko follows him up the stairs with Haku and Kimimaro behind her. Zabuza sits down on his bed in the room and points at the bathroom.

"Go take a bath. You can wear some of Haku's old clothes until we can get you new clothes."

Haku pulls an old outfit of his out of his bag and holds it out to Naruko. The girl takes it and smiles slightly at him before she turns and goes into the bathroom. She locks the door behind herself and turns the water on to fill the tub while she undresses. Haku turns to Zabuza with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Are the Uzumaki a Kiri clan?"

"No, they were from a place called Uzushiogakure. The combined forces of Kiri, Kumo, and Iwa destroyed it years ago. It's rare to find an Uzumaki child living on the streets like that. The Uzumaki were very protective of their family members, so she must be an orphan."

"What if she was just separated from her family?"

"Then we'll have a pair of angry Uzumaki coming after us to kill us. They'll likely accuse us of kidnapping their daughter."

Kimimaro turns to Zabuza with an intrigued look on his face.

"Were the Uzumaki really so powerful that it took three villages to wipe them out?"

"They were powerful enough that they nearly defeated the three villages attacking them. In the end, their downfall was when we poisoned their water supply. That wiped a lot of them out. The survivors fled and scattered throughout the nations. They typically hide themselves because they are afraid of what will happen to them if any of their attackers find them. This girl must be an orphan because she didn't even try to hide her red hair. Not all redheads are Uzumaki, but red hair was the defining trait of the Uzumaki clan, along with explosive tempers."

Naruko leans her head against the edge of the tub and listens to Zabuza.

"The Uzumaki were the first clan that Kiri destroyed. After they fell, Kiri's kekkei genkai purges started and none of the other villages have done anything to help those who are targeted. If Uzushiogakure was still around, they would have offered sanctuary to all the survivors of the clans."

"Why would they do that? All of the survivors would be from an enemy village."

"They were fiercely protective of those who could not protect themselves. If they were still around and had found you or Kimimaro, they would have gone on a rampage and Kiri would have likely been burned to the ground."

"It sounds like they were an amazing group of people."

"They were. My mother was a survivor of the fall. She wasn't an Uzumaki, but she was on a team with two of them and her sensei was an Uzumaki. Once Naruko is done with her bath, we're heading out. We need to get as far away from Kiri as possible."

Naruko stands up at Zabuza's words and climbs out of the tub. A few minutes later, she steps out of the bathroom. Zabuza stands up and heads for the window.

"Let's go, you three."

Zabuza jumps out the window and onto the roof of the building next to the inn. Haku and Kimimaro quickly follow him, but Naruko remains in the room and stares at them with wide eyes. Zabuza jumps back into the room and scoops the little girl up, then exits the room again and leads Haku and Kimimaro across the roofs to get out of the small village.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Gaara makes an appearance and joins the group. =D

"Zabuza-sama, we're being followed."

"I know, Haku. We have been since we crossed the border into Kaze no Kuni."

Naruko glances behind her and stops suddenly. Zabuza, Haku, and Kimimaro stop running and spin to look at her.

"What are you doing, gaki?"

"The person following us is lonely and sad. I think he's like me."

"How do you know it's a he?"

"Because I saw him. He hid behind that sand dune when I looked back."

Zabuza pulls Kubikiribōchō off his back and advances on the sand dune.

"Come out now or I'll use your blood to repair my sword."

A redheaded boy sticks his head out from behind the sand dune.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been following you, but Mother said that girl is like me."

Naruko smiles grimly and runs over to the boy.

"I knew it. You're a jinchuriki too, aren't you?"

Zabuza almost drops his sword at Naruko's words. Haku and Kimimaro look up at Zabuza in confusion.

"What's a jinchuriki?"

"A human who has had a bijū sealed inside of them. It is incredibly rare to find one outside of their village. The boy must be the Ichibi jinchuriki, but I'm not sure which bijū is sealed inside of Naruko."

"The Kyūbi, dattebayo."

"The Kyūbi is sealed inside of you."

"Hai, the Yondaime Hokage sealed it inside of me the day I was born."

"The Yondaime Hokage? Why don't you call him Tou-san?"

Naruko tilts her head and a confused look appears on her face.

"Why would I?"

"He was married to the only Uzumaki woman in Konoha which makes it extremely likely that he's your father and Uzumaki Kushina is undoubtedly your mother."

"Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were my parents. My own father made me a jinchuriki. I hate him. He's the reason I've been treated horribly my whole life."

Gaara steps closer to Naruko and smiles sadly at her.

"My father did the same to me and now he's trying to kill me because he thinks I'm a failure as a jinchuriki."

"Then come with us, Gaara."

"Really? You'll let me come with you."

"Hai. Right, Zabuza-san?"

Zabuza nods and grins below the bandages on his face.

"You're welcome to come with. You will be required to train just as hard as the rest to make yourself useful."

Gaara nods frantically at Zabuza's words, then he looks at Naruko.

"Would my siblings be allowed to come with as well?"

"Are they here?"

"No, they're back in the village."

"Then they can't come. It's too risky for us to go near your village, gaki."

"My name is Gaara, not gaki."

Zabuza nods, then he turns and heads for the border.

"We'll board a ship at the nearest port. We're heading for the ruins of Uzushiogakure."

"Uzushiogakure? What's that?"

"It was the home of the Uzumaki clan. It was the true first hidden village, no matter what Konoha claims. Senju Hashirama stole the idea of a village of allied clans from his wife's home."

Naruko, Gaara, Haku, and Kimimaro listen intently to Zabuza as they follow him. Zabuza leads the four children across the border and into Hi no Kuni. Naruko glares at everything that moves as she walks.

"I hate being in Hi no Kuni. Who knows where a Konoha shinobi could be lurking. There are too many hiding places here, dattebayo."

"We'll be out of here soon enough, Naruko."

"Good."

Gaara quickens his pace to walk next to Naruko and she glances at him before returning her attention to scanning their surroundings for any Konoha ninja.

"Why did you leave Konoha, Naruko?"

"The villagers hated me and used to have fox hunts every year on my birthday. I was thrown out of the orphanage when I turned two and was living on the streets. Leaving was not hard for me. There was nobody in that hellhole that I cared about. Quite honestly, I would level that place if I could."

Gaara frowns and falls silent.

"What about your family, Naruko-chan?"

"My parents died the day I was born and if I have any other family, they've never been around. I don't really care if I have any relatives. If they cared about me at all, they would have been there for me."

Haku smiles sadly and falls silent. The group travels in silence until they reach the small port village.

"There's the boat we're taking."

Zabuza leads the four children onto the boat and into a cabin before laying down on one of the bunks.

"Get some sleep. It will take us a few days to reach the ruins."

Naruko, Haku, and Kimimaro spread out across the floor and stare at the ceiling before the rocking of the boat lulls them into sleep. Gaara remains seated at the table and makes sculptures with his sand. Zabuza frowns, but remains silent and makes a mental note to get a fuinjutsu master to look at Gaara's seal before rolling over and closing his eyes, falling asleep within minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All that I own are the original characters I created.

"I've decided that I hate boats."

Haku turns to look at Naruko with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Why do you hate boats?"

"I feel like I'm going to throw up, and I have since we left the port."

Zabuza walks up behind Naruko and chuckles at her words.

"I never would have thought an Uzumaki would get seasick."

Naruko glares at Zabuza and turns away with a huff. Zabuza looks at Naruko for a moment, then turns his attention to Gaara.

"From now on, the two of you will pose as Uzumaki twins. We don't need Suna sending ninja after us and the two of you look enough alike to pass as twins."

Naruko and Gaara glance at each other, then nod.

"When we are around other people, Gaara will be Kaito and Naruko will be Nanami."

"Why do they need different names?"

"To prevent their former villages from finding them. Kaito and Nanami are traditional Uzumaki names, so they won't stand out the way Gaara and Naruko will."

"Momochi-san, we're almost to the remains of the port of Uzushiogakure."

"Good, we'll get off here. Haku and Kimimaro can water walk, and I'll carry Kaito and Nanami."

"Captain! The port's been rebuilt!"

"What? That's impossible! Uzushiogakure has been abandoned for decades!"

The captain rushes to the front of the ship and stares in shock at the rebuilt port. Zabuza and the four children follow the captain. Zabuza smirks, then picks Naruko and Gaara up before jumping over the side of the ship. Haku and Kimimaro quickly follow him and head for the village. Gaara looks at Naruko with wide eyes.

"Are we really going to go to a new village? Won't they treat us the same way that our old villages treated us?"

"If they do, we'll leave."

Gaara nods, then turns his attention to the village gates looming in front of them. Zabuza sets Naruko and Gaara down, then approaches the gates.

"Halt! State your names and reason for coming here, Kiri scum."

"Momochi Zabuza, missing nin of Kirigakure. I left Kiri after attempting to overthrow and kill Yagura. I've brought Yuki Haku, Kaguya Kimimaro, Suna no Gaara, and Uzumaki Naruko with me. I was planning on just bringing the Uzumaki girl here to see her clan's homeland, but then I saw the rebuilt port and realized other Uzumaki must be here."

"Yuriko, go and get the Uzukage. I'll remain here with our visitors."

Yuriko nods, then she spins and races away. Haku, Kimimaro, Naruko, and Gaara huddle together and glance around what they can see of the village warily. The remaining guard bows to Naruko, then smiles and introduces himself.

"My name is Hyōryū Naoki. The woman I sent away is my younger sister, Hyōryū Yuriko. It is an honor to meet you, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruko looks taken aback for a moment, then she narrows her eyes and turns away from Naoki.

"Don't make fun of me, baka."

Naoki stares at Naruko with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why would I make fun of a member of the Uzumaki clan?"

Yuriko returns a few minutes later with several redheaded ninjas behind her. All the redheaded ninja instantly focus their attention on Naruko and kneel in front of her. A woman in orange and white robes steps forward and smiles at Naruko.

"The daughter of Uzumaki Kushina has come to her mother's homeland. Child, are there any other Uzumaki in Konoha?"

"Not that I know of."

"They were likely kept away from her if there were. The elders in Konoha most likely didn't want her learning fuinjutsu for fear of what she could do if she did."

The woman stares at Zabuza for a moment before returning her attention to Naruko.

"That would be because she is the newest jinchuriki of the Kyūbi, correct?"

"Hai, Uzukage-sama."

"Then Konoha is full of fools and my cousin was right to leave. Jinchuriki exist only because of the Uzumaki clan and as such are held in the highest respect by the people of Uzushiogakure."

Naruko and Gaara glare at the Uzukage.

"I am sorry that the actions of my aunt, Uzumaki Mito, have made your lives miserable."

Naruko scoffs at the woman's words.

"Miserable is a severe understatement. Living hell would be more accurate. I was nearly beaten to death on my birthday every year and the rest of the year, people treated me like a monster, overcharged me for items that I needed, threw me out of their stores, or all three."

"My father frequently sent assassins to kill me. The last one was my own uncle, who told me that my mother hated me before attempting to blow both of us up. I have also been the recipient of glares and everyone in my village avoided me. My own siblings were even starting to do the same at the direction of our father."

Naruko turns toward the gate.

"Let's go, Gaara. This place is no better than Konoha or Suna."

Kimimaro turns to follow Naruko and nudges Haku.

"Or Kiri."

Haku nods and follows the other three children out the gates.

"Wait! Come back!"

Zabuza shrugs, then follows the children down the path toward the port. The Uzukage motions to her guards and they rush after the group of five. Naruko snarls when one of the ninja scoops her up and she sinks her teeth into his arm, which causes the man to yelp and drop her. Gaara lashes out at the other ninja with his sand and they back off, eying the redheaded boy warily.

"Shinra Tensei."

Naruko, Gaara, Kimimaro, and Haku are instantly flattened against the ground. Naruko glares balefully at the newcomer.

"Nagato-san, thank you for coming."

"Teme. You're just like the people in Konoha. You hate me, but you won't let me leave because that would mean losing a weapon!"

Nagato glances at Naruko, then returns his attention to the Uzukage.

"What do you plan to do with them, Ruka-sama?"

"I was hoping to have the girl join her clansmen in the Uzumaki clan compound, but I do not believe she will agree to that."

"May I offer a suggestion, Ruka-sama?"

"Of course, Nagato-san."

"Send her with me to live among the Akatsuki. We all travel, and she will not be restricted to a village. It is obvious to me that she is uncomfortable in a village setting. The others are welcome to come as well."

Ruka turns to look at Naruko and the others.

"Would you agree to do that? The Akatsuki live outside the village and are frequently out on missions. It is unlikely that you will ever be around all of them at once."

Nagato releases the children from his jutsu and they all stand up before huddling together to decide. A few minutes later, Haku steps away from the group and looks at Ruka.

"That is fine with us, Ruka-sama. We would like to add the condition that if we decide to leave, nobody will stop us."

"Of course. I only ask that you give Uzushiogakure a chance. Nagato-san, I leave them in your capable hands."

Nagato nods and watches as Ruka heads back into the village with her guards, then he turns to the children and Zabuza.

"Follow me to the base."

Naruko, Gaara, Haku, Kimimaro, and Zabuza follow Nagato silently. A white-haired woman steps out of the base as they approach and stretches. She smiles when she spots Nagato and Naruko pauses slightly at the sight of her teeth.

"Welcome back, Nagato-sama. New recruits?"

"Possibly and I thought Konan put you on bed rest until your child is born, Meigetsu-chan."

"I needed to stretch my legs. I was about to go crazy from doing nothing all day."

"I understand, but you need to stay off your feet as much as possible. Kisame-san was terrified when you collapsed a week ago. He thought he was going to lose you and the baby."

Meigetsu sighs, then turns and heads back into the base. Nagato motions for the others to follow him and follows Meigetsu inside. Meigetsu enters a room and heads straight for the couch, which she lays down on.

"What are you working on now, Deidara-chan?"

"Art, un. Sasori no danna is being a baka again and refuses to acknowledge my art."

"No explosives in the base, Deidara-san."

Naruko's eyes gleam and she is instantly at Deidara's side.

"What are you going to blow up? Can I help?"

"Sure, un. We'll have to go out to a training ground. They won't let me practice my art in the base. You blow up a room once and nobody trusts you anymore, un."

"Stay here until the others return. I want the children and Momochi-san to meet the rest of the members of the Akatsuki."

"Hai, Leader-sama."

Deidara turns to Naruko and grins.

"I'm Iwa no Deidara. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruko."

"And the rest of the midget brigade?"

"You can't call us midgets when you are not much taller than we are, bakayarou."

Nagato turns a disapproving look on Naruko, then turns it on Deidara when he chuckles at Naruko's words.

"Fair enough, un. Who are the other kids?"

"Suna no Gaara, Yuki Haku, and Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Nice to meet all of you, un."

"Why did Leader-sama call us here? I was in the middle of my damn ritual. Now I have to make two sacrifices tomorrow!"

"Shut up, Hidan."

"I don't like to keep people waiting. Get out of my way."

"I have better things to do than stand here and wait for you to enter the room. I could be spending time with Meigetsu."

"Hn."

"Nagato always has a good reason for summoning us. Now go into the room, Hidan, or move aside and let us enter."

Hidan enters the room, muttering about heathens. Kakuzu and the others follow him closely. Kisame splits away from the group and heads straight to Meigetsu's side. Meigetsu lifts her legs up and he sits down, then she rests her feet in his lap. Nagato turns to look at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"From this point on, we will have five new people living here. They are Uzumaki Naruko, Suna no Gaara, Yuki Haku, Kaguya Kimimaro, and Momochi Zabuza. Introduce yourselves."

"I'm Kakuzu and this idiot is Hidan."

"Kakuzu, you bastard!"

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame and this is my wife, Hozuki-Hoshigaki Meigetsu."

"I am Uchiha Itachi."

"I am Akasuna no Sasori. Don't waste my time."

"I'm Konan. Follow me and I'll show you which rooms you can have."

Konan turns and leads the group of five down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

"All of the rooms on this floor are empty. You can pick whichever one you want."

Naruko and Gaara each walk up to a door and open it, then enter the room they chose and shut the door behind themselves. Haku opens several doors and peers inside behind settling on a room with silver walls and blue furniture. Kimimaro copies Naruko and Gaara while Zabuza hangs back.

"What kind of missions does the Akatsuki usually do?"

"Assassination, infiltration, basically all the missions ANBU take in a normal village."

"What will the kids be expected to do?"

"Nothing until they are genin and then they will probably be placed under the supervision of one of the duos that make up the Akatsuki for their training. They'll be safe, Momochi-san."

Zabuza nods, then he walks down the hall and opens a door before entering the room and shutting his door behind him. Konan frowns, then she turns and leaves. Nagato meets her on the stairs.

"Do you think they'll do well here, Konan?"

"Hai, Nagato. I think they'll adjust quickly and fit in with the Akatsuki."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own are the plot line and my OCs. Please read the author's note at the end of the chapter.

"Nagato-sama, will we be required to attend this village's academy to become genin?"

"No, I have spoken about this with Ruka-sama and she has agreed to leave your training in the hands of the Akatsuki. Once we feel you are ready to be genin, she will come here with one of the Academy instructors and have him test you. After that, she'll give each of you a hitai-ate and you'll be an official genin. At that point, each of you will be placed under the supervision of one of the teams that make up the Akatsuki. It is likely that all of you will raise through the ranks quickly. You will have to attend the chunin exams in one of the major villages."

"What if we don't want to be a ninja?"

"You won't be forced to become a ninja, Naruko. Although, I was almost certain you would want to be a kunoichi."

"I do. I was making sure you wouldn't force anyone. If you had answered differently, things would not end well."

"I see."

"Naruko! Come on! I made a new piece of art!"

Naruko races after Deidara and the two of them head to a training ground to test out the new explosive. Nagato turns his attention to the other three children.

"Do any of you not want to be ninja?"

Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara shake their heads.

"Okay. Your training starts tomorrow, children."

Nagato stands and leaves the kitchen. Kisame races past him with Meigetsu in his arms and enters the infirmary.

"The baby's coming!"

"It's too early."

Nagato follows Kisame, calling for Sasori and Kakuzu as he runs. Sasori and Kakuzu follow Kisame into the infirmary and Nagato shuts the door behind them.

"I hope Meigetsu-san and her child will be okay."

"They'll be fine. Sasori and Kakuzu are capable medics and Meigetsu is strong. She must be to survive in a group comprised mostly of men. She was also a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Kiri."

"She was also known as Kiri no Mizu Akuma. She was the only one who could rival Kisame's command over water."

"I didn't know she was Kiri no Mizu Akuma."

"Sounds like she would make a good sacrifice to Jashin-sama."

Hidan yelps when he is suddenly hanging upside down by his ankle. Naruko glares at him through narrowed red eyes.

"Touch her and I will rip you into pieces, then scatter them across the Elemental Nations, dattebayo."

Hidan smirks at Naruko, who then throws him through a wall and out of the base.

"When did she learn to use chakra chains?"

"In Konoha. I used them to rip apart a mob that tried to kill me."

Naruko hops out the hole she made in the wall and launches herself at Hidan, intending to take his head off. Itachi gets between the two combatants and disarms them quickly before trapping Hidan in a genjutsu and turning a disapproving look on Naruko. Naruko huffs, then turns to go back inside.

"Stupid Uchiha, always ruining my fun."

Deidara grins at Naruko, then flashes a scowl at Itachi. Itachi watches the blonde and redhead silently, then he turns and walks away.

"Why do you dislike Uchiha Itachi so much, Naruko-chan?"

"He massacred his entire clan in one night, except for his younger twin siblings. That was incredibly cruel of him. Those two probably wished he had killed them after they woke up in the hospital and realized that all their family was dead and that the one who killed them was their beloved nii-san. I never had a family, so I'm not sure if that's right. They may have been fine. Who knows?"

Deidara ruffles Naruko's hair and she snaps at his hand.

"Leave my hair alone, baka."

Deidara grins at Naruko, then turns to look at the other kids.

"Come on, kids. I'll take you out for dinner."

A scream splits the air and Konan pales slightly.

"Meigetsu-chan."

A second scream splits the air, but this one is deeper.

"Kisame?"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Deidara herds the four children out of the base and toward the village gates.

"How does ramen sound?"

"Can we get as many bowls as we want?"

"Yeah, un."

Naruko grins and takes off running toward the ramen stand. The rest of the group races after her and skids to a stop in front of the stand. Naruko glances at them, then returns to devouring a bowl of ramen. Deidara's eye widens when he notices that she has already eaten two bowls of ramen.

"I'm going to not have any money left after this, aren't I?"

Naruko shakes her head as she stacks her empty bowl on top of the other two and asks for another.

"If I hated you, then yes. Luckily for you, I don't. This will be my last bowl."

"How many can you eat if you go all out?"

"The most I ate in one sitting was thirty bowls."

Deidara stares at Naruko in stunned amazement.

"Did you get sick right after that?"

"No, why would I?"

"I can only ever eat three bowls. Where did you put all that ramen?"

"In my stomach, obviously."

Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara snicker at Naruko's response. Naruko rolls her eyes and quickly finishes her bowl, then slips off her stool and walks over to a weapon shop. She looks through the window and grins, then slips into the shop.

"I'll be right back. Eat as much as you want."

Deidara sets a small pile of money on the counter and hurries into the weapon shop. He looks around and spots Naruko over by a display of gloves. He walks over and stops behind her at the same time that she picks up a pair of clawed gloves.

"You like orange, un."

"Hai."

"Not the best color for a kunoichi to wear. It stands out and ninja are supposed to blend in with their surroundings, un."

Naruko looks at the price tag on the gloves, then sets them down and turns to leave the shop. Deidara frowns and stares at the gloves for a moment before grabbing them and heading up to the counter to pay for them. Naruko rejoins the others at the ramen stand. Deidara exits the weapon shop and motions for the four to come over to him.

"Here, Naruko. I got those gloves for you, un. Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, go inside and pick out a weapon. I'll buy them for you, un."

Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara all enter the shop and separate instantly. Kimimaro gravitates toward a display of scythes and Gaara heads for a display of tessen. Haku remains at the front of the shop with Deidara and Naruko until he spots a display of senbon. Naruko slips her new gloves on and swipes at the air a few times with each hand, then nods.

"Like them, un?"

"Hai. They'll be helpful in a fight. I just need to poison the tips. I'm going to be smaller than most opponents I face, so these will give me an advantage, especially if the tips are poisoned."

"Sasori no danna could help you with that. He's an expert at making poisons."

"I'll have to ask him later."

Kimimaro and Gaara walk back over to Deidara and Naruko. A scythe is in Kimimaro's hands and a large black tessen is in Gaara's.

"Are those what you want, un?"

Kimimaro and Gaara nod.

"Alright, un. Kimimaro, Hidan will probably be the one who teaches you how to wield your scythe and Gaara, I would ask Konan-sama for help with tessenjutsu, un."

Haku walks back over to the group a few minutes later with a pair of senbon launchers and two packages of senbon. Deidara nods approvingly and leads the group to the counter, then he pays for the weapons.

"Let's head back to the base, un."

Naruko, Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara quickly follow Deidara.

"Do you four consider yourselves a team, un?"

Naruko, Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara huddle together for a moment, then look up at Deidara and nod.

"Do you have a name for your team, un?"

The four children huddle together again and begin to whisper among themselves. A few minutes later, Kimimaro turns to face Deidara.

"We're Team Zabuza because none of us would have met each other if Zabuza-san hadn't found us."

"That's a good name for your team, un."

AN: The next chapter will skip ahead to when the four of them take the exam to become genin.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto. All I own are my OCs and the plot.

"Are you finished with that poison yet, gaki? I don't like to be kept waiting."

"It's in the rack. I'm making a new one, Sasori-sensei."

"What are you using for it?"

"Curare and strychnine."

"Isn't that a bit much, un?"

"No, it will be extremely deadly. You cannot use it in sparring matches. There is no cure for strychnine after all."

"I understand, Sasori-sensei."

Sasori examines the vial that Naruko left in the rack.

"Perfect."

Sasori tucks the vial into his weapon pouch, then picks up one of Naruko's pairs of gloves and tosses them to her.

"We need to head to the training ground. Your genin test is today."

Naruko catches her gloves and slips them on, then she stands up and follows Sasori out of the lab. Deidara brings up the rear and grins. Naruko heads over to stand next to Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara. Haku smiles slightly at her, then returns his attention to the senbon he is twirling in his fingers. Ruka enters the training ground with a white-haired woman behind her.

"She looks like the Nidaime Hokage."

"He was my great grandfather. My name is Senju Yukari."

"Yukari-chan will your opponent. If she deems you worthy, you will become a genin team."

Itachi enters the training ground and nods at Yukari before walking over to stand next to Kisame and Meigetsu. The toddler in Meigetsu's arms smiles widely at Itachi and reaches toward him.

"Itachi-oji!"

"Hello, Mako."

Mako's smile widens when Itachi lifts him out of his mother's arms and places him on his shoulder. Yukari smiles slightly, then turns her attention to Naruko when the girl steps out in front of her. Her red eyes narrow slightly, and she watches the redhead closely. Naruko begins to circle the older female, looking for an opening and planning to end the fight quickly. Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara join Naruko in circling Yukari when she passes by them. Yukari smiles and relaxes slightly.

"They pass. They're already working as a team."

Naruko glances at the others with a slightly confused look on her face, then jumps to the side to avoid a tree branch that was aimed at her face.

"Let's see how you fare against the Mokuton."

Yukari flips through hand signs and slams her hand onto the ground. Trees start springing up out of the ground and forces the four to retreat. Yukari smirks, then flips through hand signs again.

"Suiton: Suishōha!"

Naruko, Haku, Kimimaro, and Gaara barely manage dodge the attack. Yukari nods approvingly, then looks at Ruka.

"They pass, Ruka-sama. They're clearly ready to be genin. Few people can dodge my attacks."

Yukari turns her attention back to the four, who are watching her warily.

"The test is actually over this time. You all have the potential to be great shinobi."

"Yukari-chan, did you bring their hitai-ates?"

"Hai, Ruka-sama."

Yukari holds out three shiny hitai-ates to the new genin.

"These are for the boys."

Yukari fishes an older hitai-ate out of her weapon pouch and approaches Naruko.

"This one was your mother's. I thought you would want it."

Naruko takes it from Yukari and ties it around her head. Nagato steps forward and smiles at the four genin.

"Time to assign you to your mentors for your time as genin."

Yukari turns a surprised look on Ruka.

"Ruka-sama, I thought they were going to be my team."

"No, you'll get a different team. I can't send you out with them. You're restricted to the village and the surrounding areas, remember?"

Yukari narrows her eyes and scowls at Ruka.

"I left Konoha for that very reason. Are you going to try to force me to retire from being a kunoichi next to get me to marry someone and settle down to rebuild the Senju clan?"

"No, Yukari-chan."

"Then why am I still restricted to the village?"

Itachi hands Mako back to Meigetsu, then steps forward and rests his hand on Yukari's shoulder. Ruka scowls at Itachi.

"Don't scowl at him! Is that why you're restricting me to the village? To keep the Senju and Uchiha away from each other? My clan already tried that, and they failed!"

Ruka sighs, then turns and heads back toward the village. Nagato glances at Yukari and Itachi, then he calls out to Ruka.

"Will you permit Yukari to move into the Akatsuki base?"

Ruka pauses for a moment and nods, then continues walking back to the village.

"Naruko, Haku, Kimimaro, Gaara, your first task as genin is to help Yukari-chan move her things into the base. Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan, go with them to supervise."

The chosen members nod, then Yukari leads the group to her apartment inside the village. Itachi walks at Yukari's side and Naruko drops back to walk next to Sasori. Sasori glances at her, then holds his hand out. Naruko pulls her gloves off and sets them in his hand. Sasori tucks the gloves into his weapon pouch.

"Sasori-sensei, do you know who Nagato-nii is going to assign each of us to?"

"Hai."

"Will you tell me?"

"No, Leader-sama will when we return."

Naruko frowns, but nods and falls silent.

"I will tell you that I have requested you be allowed to continue learning about poisons from me, whether I am chosen as your primary teacher or not."

Naruko nods and smiles slightly at Sasori's words.

"Arigato, Sasori-sensei."

Yukari unlocks her front door and leads the group into her apartment.

"Here are some sealing scrolls. I'll take care of the items on my bookshelves and in my room. The rest of you can handle the furniture and everything from my kitchen. The fridge, stove, washing machine, dryer, dishwasher, and microwave stay. Everything else goes with me."

Itachi stays next to Yukari and the rest of the group split up to start sealing items into the scrolls. Naruko picks up a tri-pronged kunai and stares at it curiously.

"That belonged to the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruko sneers at the kunai and seals it into a scroll quickly. Yukari frowns and approaches the girl.

"Why are you angry with your father?"

"He sealed the Kyūbi into me the day I was born. He's the reason everyone hated me. I hate him."

Yukari raises her hand and slaps Naruko. Naruko stares at Yukari in shock.

"I never want to hear you say that again. Your father was overjoyed when he learned that he was going to be a father and it is not his fault that he had to seal the Kyūbi into you. There was a man there that night who ripped the Kyūbi out of your mother, which ultimately killed her, and turned it on the village. Your father trusted you to be strong enough to keep the Kyūbi under control. If anything, the fact that he sealed it into you and not someone else shows how much faith he had in you."

Naruko stares at Yukari silently for a moment, then she scoffs.

"Like I believe that. How would you know that anyway?"

"Because I was there that night. I could already use the Mokuton and it can be used to subdue a bijū, so my clan had me out there helping fight the Kyūbi. I saw the man controlling it when he tried to attack the Yondaime. I also saw the moment that he realized he had to seal the Kyūbi into you. He was planning to sacrifice himself, so that your mother could live and be with you. However, the Kyūbi tried to kill you to prevent the sealing and your parents threw themselves in front of its claw. I doubt your mother would have lived anyway because she was weak from giving birth and having the Kyūbi ripped out of her weakened her even more."

Naruko stares at Yukari for a moment, then looks away. Yukari sighs, then continues to clean off her bookshelf. She pauses when she gets to a small plush toy and lifts it gently, a sad smile appearing on her face.

"Was that a gift from Kushina-chan?"

"Hai. It was the first toy I owned."

Itachi gently takes the toy and seals it in a scroll. Yukari shakes her head and turns to the shelf again. Kakuzu walks over to Yukari and taps her shoulder.

"We've finished packing everything in the kitchen and all the furniture. Do you want us to take these things back to the base?"

"Hai. Arigato, Kakuzu-san."

Kakuzu nods, then leads the others out of the apartment and down the hall.

"We should hurry and finish here."

Itachi nods and begins to quickly seal the remaining items in a scroll. Yukari smiles slightly, then does the same.

"Yukari-chan, will you help me train whichever genin I am assigned?"

"Of course, Itachi-kun."

Itachi and Yukari finish sealing her last few items a few minutes later and exit the apartment, then head back to the base, a comfortable silence settling between them until Yukari breaks it.

"Itachi-kun, do you plan to bring your younger siblings here eventually?"

Itachi remains silent for a few moments, then he glances at her.

"No, I doubt they would want to see me anyway. I know Sasuke hates me and I have no doubt that Rima has been swayed to his way of thinking."

Yukari smiles sadly and rest her hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi smiles slightly at her, then turns his attention back to the road. They walk the rest of the way back to the base in silence and split up when they arrive. Yukari heads to her new room and Itachi goes to ask Kisame to spar with him.


End file.
